


A admissão

by MarianaMarques



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaMarques/pseuds/MarianaMarques
Summary: Numa noite, Jake não consegue dormir e sai da cabana para pensar na sua vida.





	A admissão

**Author's Note:**

> É a minha primeira Fanfic. Qualquer comentário construtivo é bem vindo.  
> Obviamente, nenhuma das personagens citadas pertence-me e nada aqui escrito acontece na série...  
> As personagens são bem diferentes aqui.
> 
> Eu espero que gostem..

Jake saiu da cabana onde os outros dormiam. Ele não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar na loucura em que a sua vida se tornou. 

Começou com uma maldita viajem de estudo á porcaria da floresta que ele não queria fazer. Depois, o maldito Bates colocou-o num grupo com o nerd, Andy Lau, e o estranho do Félix Ferne. Pelo menos, Sam, Sam Conte, estava neste grupo, então não era uma tortura completa. Ele só queria acabar aquela viajem o mais rápido possível e voltar para casa. A sua mãe ainda estaria no trabalho mas ele queria adiantar algumas tarefas domésticas para que ela pudesse descansar…

Obviamente, tudo correu mal.

Andy não tinha condição física para o longo passeio na floresta, logo ele era um peso morto a atrasá-los. Depois, o Félix perdeu o mapa, mas não antes de lhes mostrar um atalho que ele supostamente conhecia e de todos eles caírem de um penhasco. Eles estavam bem mas estavam completamente perdidos. 

Logo anoiteceu e começou a chover. Eles encontraram abrigo debaixo de uma grande árvore, onde passaram a noite.

Novo dia, certo? Tudo começaria a correr bem agora. Provavelmente, alguém já estaria á procura dele e ele poderia ir para casa e esquecer aquele dia miserável, certo? CERTO?!

Errado…

O dia já começou estranho. O Sam, aparentemente um pesadelo quando está com fome, estava a comer uma pomada do Andy para a coceira na virilha… estranho. Depois mal começaram a andar, um tornado ou furacão (ele não sabia nem se importava em saber as diferenças entre ambos) começou bem na frente deles. Eles correram como se a morte estivesse atrás deles (o que obviamente estava) e deram de cara com um doido nómada chamado Roland que os levou de volta á civilização…

Agora ele ia para casa, tranquilizar a sua mãe e esquecer aquela noite horrível…

Parece que ele estava sem sorte…

Chegou em casa e a sua mãe não estava. Para ajudar, um homem que ele não conhecia estava lá. Pela aparência da casa, ele estava a viver lá. O que o deixou confuso, preocupado e irritado. Então, ele foi á esquadra da polícia para dizer que a sua mãe desapareceu. Foi estranho… Como muito estranho. Por algum motivo, o seu pai, Gary Riles, era polícia. O seu pai! O seu pai falhado… Ele saiu dali o mais depressa possível e foi procurar a sua mãe sozinho.

Esse encontro foi ainda mais estranho. Ela não se lembrava dele, quando ele se aproximou dela, ela começou a ter uma dor de cabeça estranha e ela estava casada com o Bates. O seu professor de ciências. Novamente, ele saiu de lá o mais depressa que ele conseguiu e foi á procura dos outros. 

Ele encontrou-os na rampa de Skate. Aparentemente, o que lhe aconteceu, aconteceu também. 

O Sam foi para casa e, como ele, a sua mãe não se lembrava dele. Além disso, os seus pais tinham outro filho que também se chamava Sam, e era um grande imbecil. Oh... e ele também namorava com o Mia… houch

O Andy foi expulso de casa pela sua avó e pela sua irmã, Viv, que agora era gótica.

O Félix era o único feliz com as mudanças. A sua família não se lembrava dele, mas o seu irmão, Óscar, era capaz de andar. 

Ele estava confuso e ficou ainda mais quando ele descobriu que magia existia…

Magia…

Eles estavam num universo alternativo onde nenhum deles tinha nascido e, agora, havia um demónio restaurador atrás deles para os matar.

O que fosse…

Eles tinham aproveitado a cabana que o Sam e os irmãos costumavam brincar quando eram pequenos. E eles não estavam completamente sozinhos. Eles tinham a Phoebe que concordou em ajudá-los a voltar para casa se Félix encontrá-se a sua irmã, Alice, que estava desaparecida há 10 anos. É…Aparentemente, o Félix podia fazer magia… Quem sabia…

Ele suspirou e olhou para o céu estrelado e fechou os olhos. Não era só a situação estranha em que estavam que o incomodava. Não era estes sentimentos… 

Ele nunca se importou com garotas. Ele nunca teve uma paixão por uma garota. Então, ele estava confuso (não ele não estava) com os sintomas de estar apaixonado em relação ao Félix…

Félix Ferne. O gótico. O estranho.

Se ele fosse honesto, está paixão não era repentina, mas sim uma aceitação.

Ele gostava do Félix. Ele era inteligente, atrevido e sarcástico. Além de que ele era bonito. Alto, cabelos escuros e olhos misteriosos...

Sim. Ele estava apaixonado pelo Félix e, finalmente, admitiu e aceitou. Para si mesmo, de qualquer maneira.

Ele não ia contar a ninguém está pequena (grande) realização.

Ele estava tão destruído que não percebeu que tinha companhia. Claro que, quando abriu os olhos, quase morreu de susto ao encontrar Félix sentado á sua frente. Obviamente, ele tinha uma imagem a defender, por isso:

\- O que é que tu queres?

Félix olhou para ele, sem se importar com o seu tom rude, e perguntou:

\- Estás bem?

Ele bufou.

\- E tu importas-te?

Ele sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso...

\- Mais do que tu podes imaginar…

Jake piscou confuso e inclinou a cabeça em consideração. Seguiu-se um grande silêncio onde Félix encarou-o pacientemente.

\- Não. – ele finalmente admitiu.

\- Queres dizer-me o que se passa? – Félix pareceu genuinamente interessado. 

“Bem… Estamos num universo alternativo com um demónio assassino atrás de nós e eu finalmente admiti e aceitei o facto de que estou apaixonado por ti…” Bela confissão, certo?

\- Eu só estou preocupado com o demónio. – Jake finalmente respondeu com uma meia verdade.

Félix cantarolou de entendimento. Mas disse:

\- Mas há mais alguma coisa a incomodar-te. – não foi uma pergunta.

Jake ficou imediatamente na defensiva.

\- E como é que tu sabes?

Ele voltou a sorrir. Maldito sorriso..

\- Eu consigo saber sempre quando não estás bem. Ou quando estás a esconder alguma coisa...

\- E como?

\- Franzes as sobrancelhas e ficas imediatamente na defensiva. – a sua voz tinha um calor que Jake não entendia.

\- Como é que sabes disso?

\- Eu passo muito tempo a observar-te… - ele percebeu o que disse – eu quero dizer...

Eles olharam-se fixamente, por um momento.

\- Eu… Tu… A sério? – Jake não conseguiu manter a esperança fora da sua voz.

Félix continuou a encará-lo, e esmoo que Jake não estivesse a olhar para ele, Jake sabia.

\- Sim. – a sua voz pingava de honestidade – Irrita Ellen, mas eu passo os intervalos e as aulas a olhar para ti. Eu adoro os teus olhos. O teu sorriso quando estás a falar da rua mãe. Como mesmo sendo um valentão, na hora de almoço, levas o resto da equipa de futebol para o lado oposto do refeitório onde nós, os estranhos, nos sentamos, para que possamos ter um almoço relativamente tranquilo…

Jake olhou para Félix impressionado (e com o rosto vermelho).

\- Sim, eu reparei nisso.

Félix tomou uma respiração profunda.

\- O que estou a tentar dizer é….

\- É…?

Félix ficou em silêncio e Jake encarou-o esperançoso e receoso ao mesmo tempo.

\- Posso te beijar?

Jake engasgou-se .

\- O quê!?

\- Eu quero te beijar. – Félix disse devagar – Tu deixa-me?

Enquanto falava, Félix aproximou o seu rosto do de Jake. A respiração deles misturaram-se e Jake assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de formar palavras. A sua paixão, Félix, aparentemente gostava dele também, com base no seu discurso anterior, e queria beijá-lo. Ele morreu e foi para o céu?

Jake não teve muito tempo para pensar porque, no momento seguinte, Félix estava a beijá-lo como se ele fosse o oxigénio que Félix precisava para respirar. Foi o melhor (primeiro) beijo dele.

Eles separaram-se, ambos ofegantes.

\- Isto…significa que…significa o…que…eu acho…- murmurou Jake.

\- Isto…Significa que eu gosto muito de ti e que eu gostaria muito de namorar contigo…- respondeu Félix – Isto é, se gostares de mim dessa maneira…

\- Claro que eu gosto! – explodiu Jake, mantendo a sua voz baixa para não acordar os outros – Eu não ando por aí a beijar qualquer um…

Jake calou-se quando percebeu o que disse e ele desejou que ele não corasse tanto. Mas Félix sorria como se aquelas palavras fossem a melhor coisa que ele ouviu na vida. Então, Félix puxou-o para o seu colo e abraçou-o com força.

\- Esclarecido o facto de que ambos gostamos muito um do outro e que estamos namorando, - aqui Félix fez um pausa para confirmar, o que Jake (obviamente) fez – acho que devemos voltar para dentro da cabana e dormir um pouco…

Jake franziu a testa. Ele estava confortável abraçado ao Félix…

\- Não te preocupes… - comentou Félix contra o seu cabelo – podes dormir abraçado a mim..

Jake corou de novo mas sorriu, apertando os seus braços com força ao redor de Félix.

Já dentro da cabana, abraçado ao Félix, Jake dormiu bem pela primeira vez desde que está aventura começou. Eles ainda tinham um demónio assassino atrás deles e de encontrar uma maneira para voltar para casa, mas agora, ele tinha a sensação de que as coisas iam melhorar.

Ele estava certo.

 

FIM


End file.
